


Art of Shopping, The

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-30
Updated: 2003-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian teaches Justin the fine art of furniture selectionâ€¦ shopping Kinney-style.





	Art of Shopping, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Author's Notes: This is just a fun romp that could happen if Brian came into some money. I just think he would be unable to resist spending some of it to refurnish his loft and of course, the new Brian would take Justin with him. Additional Author’s Notes at the end.

* * *

Justin slept peacefully lying on his back. The covers were pulled up to just below his chest and he had one arm draped lazily over the pillow, encircling his head with his fingers splayed out openly. The other arm was at his side, bent at the elbow, his hand on his midsection, his fingers intertwined with the covers. Several strands of his now long, blond hair were thrown chaotically across his arm and his face. A small bulge that was evident in the middle of the heavy duvet was slowly increasing in size. His breaths were deep, heavy and even.

Brian was kneeling on the side of the bed, his elbows planted on the mattress, watching…and waiting for his young lover to wake up. If the growing bulge was any indication he knew the time was near, but he decided to encourage the waking process by licking the palm of his hand then sliding it under the covers. Not wanting to wake Justin any other way, he took great care to not touch any other part of his body until he reached his goal. Once there, he wrapped his long fingers around the shaft and pulled up until just the head was encased in his hand then twisted his hand over the top and moved in small circles sliding the sensitive head around against his moistened palm. 

Justin’s breath hitched, his toes flexed, his fist tightened around the covers and the hand above his head turned to flatten against his head before grabbing a handful of hair and pulling.

Brian moved his hand back around the shaft and slowly stroked all the way up then all the way back down as he continued to watch Justin sleep.

Justin’s mouth fell open and his hips began to writher. His breaths became light and shallow before turning into hyperventilating pants.

Brian’s strokes increased in speed but still maintained a methodical rhythm. Brian pulled the covers from Justin’s grip and folded them back exposing his hand that was wrapped firmly around Justin’s dick. Justin shivered as the cool air hit the parts of his body that were once toasty warm under the thick blanket. Brian felt the warm cock pulsate in his hand and knew that Justin was getting close. He leaned down, covered the thick head with his mouth and sucked softly while brushing his tongue just under the cap.

Justin breathed in urgently as his head tilted backwards. His hand instinctively found its way to Brian’s head and his fingers tangled into the auburn hair. The hand that was gripping his own hair released and the arm came crashing down on the bed next to his side. Then both hands gripped hair and covers tightly and raspy moans expelled from deep in his throat as his hips jerked upwards. His slit opened up and his balls released themselves, pumping the creamy substance into Brian’s waiting mouth. 

Brian drank in the first stream then pulled his mouth off quickly making Justin gasp as the rush of cool air engulfed the head of his wet cock. He continued to pump the shaft and watched as the slit closed then reopened for the second stream that rocketed through the air and landed on Justin's cheek then dripped down his jaw. Another pulse to close then another to reopen and the third and final droplets shot out but with less force, touching down on Justin's body just below his chest. 

Justin's stomach drew inward, his fist tightened pulling hair into its grasp and he inhaled sharply as Brian's wet tongue licked up the remains that laid across his abdomen. He relaxed again and loosened his grip when Brian pulled the covers back up keeping his hand wrapped loosely around the weakening shaft to keep it warm. 

Brian moved up causing Justin’s hand to fall from its entanglement and plop against the pillow. He covered Justin’s mouth for a kiss and pushed his cum-coated tongue inside. 

Justin gasped and swallowed at the surprise intrusion then moaned and settled in for his tongue to dance and play with Brian’s. After Justin’s breathing and heartbeat returned to normal, Brian pulled his mouth away from the soothing kiss. He brushed his tongue across Justin's jaw and cheek, licking them clean and tasting the sweet saltiness, then smiled with satisfaction.

“Mornin’, Sunshine,” he whispered against Justin’s cheek.

Justin smiled, reached his arms above his head and stretched out pushing his palms against the wall, arching his back high off the bed and pointing his toes to the ceiling. He opened one eye and said, “Urrrrrmmm, morning,” then his body relaxed and went heavy against the mattress. 

“Dreaming?” Brian asked, grinning down at his young lover.

Justin opened his other eye with a squint as the sunlight hit his sleepy eyes. “Errmmm, yeah, I was floating in mid-air while this really hot, amazing guy was sucking on my cock and jerking me off.”

“Oh? And did this hot, amazing guy in your dream make your cum?” Brian asked teasingly.

“Umm hmm,” Justin murmured.

“Ahhh, a wet dream.”

“Uh huh,” Justin answered before leaning up for another kiss. Justin ended the kiss but left their heads and noses pressed together. “I love waking up with you.”

Brian removed his hand from Justin’s dick, pulled away, pursed his lips and said indifferently, “Mmm, that’s nice.” He got up on his feet and swatted Justin’s leg. “Now rise and shine, Sunshine. We have lots to do.”

Brian putting an abrupt end to all the mushy talk made Justin huff as he shook his head and ran his fingers briskly through his hair. Responding to the new topic of discussion, Justin asked, “We do?”

“Yep, shopping. Lots of shopping. I’m tired of this loft looking like a…a…well, a fucking empty loft.”

“Urrrggg, I hate shopping,” Justin said lazily as he stretched out again.

“Hate shopping? Jesus, what kind of fag are you?”

“Ummm. The kind that hates shopping?” Justin answered as a question.

“No such thing,” Brian responded, pulling the covers off of Justin as he walked towards the bathroom. “You’ve just never been shopping with me. Come on. Get up. Shower, breakfast and we’re out of here,” he continued hollering over his shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom and turning on the water.

Justin shivered at the cold air, sat up leaning back on his elbows and shouted over the sound of the shower, “Can I have my breakfast in the shower?”

Brian popped his head back in the doorway. “If you hurry. I've already had mine,” he answered with a grin.

Justin jumped out of bed and ran to join Brian in the bathroom. After he milked his high-protein breakfast out of Brian, they were showered, dressed and out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Where are we going?” Justin asked as Brian merged onto the expressway.

“There’s a new Italian furniture store downtown so I thought we’d check it out.”

“We? So you want me to help you pick stuff?”

“As long as you don’t give me grief about the cost.”

“Okay, but should you really be spending all the money on Italian furniture? 

“I said no grief.”

“I know, but what I mean is there’s got to be lots of other nice furniture that’s not so expensive.”

“Ahhh, the practical one. Look, my furniture was so expensive before because I bought it online and had to have it shipped overseas. Since this is here in the Pitts, I won’t be paying those enormous shipping costs. Sooo, I can have what I want and it won’t cost as much. Besides, I only buy the best and Italian designers are the best, so….”

“You’re such a label queen Brian. What if I don’t like the Italian furniture?”

“You did before, if I recall,” Brian answered giving a smirk.

“Yeah, but…”

“You will.”

“What if I don’t?”

Brian looked over at Justin. “Then you can live someplace else.”

“But I am living someplace else anyway.”

“Oh right. I just thought you would want to change that. Never mind. You want me to drop you off at your place then?”

“Brian, don’t you dare,” Justin said sitting back in his seat and smiling at the thought that Brian had just asked him to move in again. “You know, Italian designers make furniture with an artistic eye. They have sleek lines with a contemporary look and yet remain comfortable and cozy.”

Brian smiled knowing Justin had just agreed to move back in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived at the store, Justin looked up at the sign above the door. “’Ambienti Italia’, Italy Atmospheres. I’ve heard of this place.”

“You have?” Brian asked surprised. He’d never taken Justin for someone that got into the Italian furniture designs or shopping as Justin had clearly stated earlier. “And since when can you translate Italian?”

“Yeah, they have a showroom in New York. We talked about it in my design class. They showcase only the best of the Italian designers,” Justin said matter-of-factly. “And duh, Brian. Ambienti is obviously the Italian word for ambience, which is just another expression for atmosphere. It doesn’t take a genius to figure that out.”

“Well, it’s nice to see that you were paying attention and that my tuition money didn’t go to waste,” Brian said, tongue in cheek.

Justin elbowed Brian in the stomach and said, “You said it was an investment and I want your investment to pay off.”

“Um, yeah, an investment in making you see the finer points of Italian furniture. I can’t have a boyfriend that doesn’t have good taste. What would people think?”

Justin smiled at Brian. “And here I thought it was all about improving my incredible talent,” Justin said pressing himself against Brian.

“Your talent is fine,” Brian responded giving Justin’s cock a squeeze and earning another smile. “You can’t be the best homosexual you can be without an understanding of the finer things in life.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “There are more important things.”

Brian removed his hand and straightened his jacket. “Mmmm yes, but not today. Today…we shop!” Brian gestured with his hand toward the store.

“Yee haw,” Justin said unenthusiastically and without making a step forward.

Brian moved behind Justin, placed his hands on his shoulder and pushed him towards the door. “Move it, Sunshine. And remember, no running around, no whining, and no embarrassing me,” Brian said laughing.

“Brian, really,” Justin said as he opened the door and shook his head.

They were noticed immediately by a salesman in his mid-thirties who looked at Brian, then at Justin, then focused on Brian’s hands that were still on Justin’s shoulders. 

Releasing his hold on Justin, Brian leaned down and whispered in his ear, “Uh oh, breeder alert,” which earned him another elbow and backhanded swat to his stomach.

“Ow.”

“Shut up.”

“Good Morning, gentleman. Welcome to ’Ambienti Italia’. What’s your pleasure today?” the salesman said, sticking his hand out.

Brian took the hand and shook it while looking over at Justin with raised eyebrows and mouthing the word ’pleasure’. Justin furrowed his brows disapprovingly at Brian then shook the man’s hand as well and smiled.

“We are in need of some ambience, lots of it,” Brian said cockily.

“Well, you’ve come to right place. Ambience is all we deal in. Is there something in particular that you were looking for?”

Getting serious, Brian explained, “I have a few things specifically in mind, but as for the rest, I’m open to see what you have. We’ll be looking at pieces for all the rooms. A complete atmospheric makeover.” 

His face lit up immediately with the thoughts of his upcoming commission and he smiled widely which caused Brian to look at Justin knowing full well what had impressed him. 

“I see. I’m Frederick, by the way, and you are?”

“Brian. Brian Kinney,” Brian answered.

Frederick turned to Justin, who replied, “Justin.”

Brian spoke up, “Taylor,” then looked at Justin with a slight smile.

Frederick, understanding Brian’s desire for formality, continued properly, “Well, Mr. Kinney, Mr. Taylor, we have all the best designers and their most famous pieces. Van Der Rohe’s table, Schust Knoll’s sofas, a Le Corbusier’s chaise lounge and Gray’s bibendum chair. Most of the furniture here is manufactured by Vittorio Marchetti.” Frederick turned to walk toward the showroom but continued talking over his shoulder. “But we have others as well.”

Justin leaned in next to Brian’s ear and whispered, “What’s the deal with the last names? Why not just Brian and Justin? That seems kind of snobby.”

“That’s the point,” Brian responded with a grin. 

Justin sneered at Brian and opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped when Frederick continued.

“Where would you like to start?”

Brian answered in a professional tone, “I think Mr. Taylor would like to see the chaise lounge.”

“Very good, sir, right this way.”

Justin elbowed Brian again as they followed Frederick. Brian turned to look at Justin with an expressionless face and asked, “What?” Justin just smiled. 

After a few more steps in silence, Brian leaned in to whisper. “It’s a must-have, wouldn’t you agree?” 

Justin just nodded and took an extra long blink trying to get the image of him and Brian sprawled out on the chaise lounge, eating ice cream and sucking cock out of his head. A slight twinge tickled in his balls. 

Brian knew what Justin was thinking about and decided to push the issue. He put his hand around the back of Justin’s neck, licked around the outer part of his ear and continued to whisper, “Some of our best fucks were on that chaise.” 

Justin’s breath hitched and he shivered from the hot breath on his ear. He was beginning to realize why shopping with Brian would be a totally new experience. He was playing a game, a sex game, full of visions and teasing remarks. Shopping Kinney-style. Justin decided to play along; he didn’t want to be the only one shopping with a hard on. He turned to look at Brian and in his best seductive purr he said, “Some of our best sucks too.” Then he licked his lips and swallowed hard making a loud gulp. 

The sight and sound went straight to Brian’s dick. “Shit,” was his only comment before he was brought out of his daze by the sound of Frederick’s voice.

“Here we are, gentleman. The Le Corbusier Pony Chaise. This is by far the best chaise from the best designer. It’s also the most famous of his pieces. He called it a “real relaxing machine” because it provides optimum comfort. The half moon frame is made of steel tubing and is adjustable to fit anyone of any height.” Frederick finished the last statement by making a point of looking up at Brian then down at Justin calling attention to their obvious height difference.

“Um, yes we know. Do you mind if Mr. Taylor tries it out?” Brian asked.

“Of course, by my guest,” Frederick answered before stepping back and giving Justin room.

Justin smiled at Frederick then looked at Brian questioningly as he moved to sit down. He laid back and swung his legs around. The curvature of the chair didn’t quite fit with Justin’s frame so Brian moved to the back of the chair and started adjusting the frame.

“I see you know how to work the mechanics of the adjustable frame. Are you familiar with Le Corbusier’s chaise?" Frederick asked impressed.

“Yes, very familiar,” Brian answered smirking at Justin and making him slightly blush. He then moved down to Justin’s feet and yanked, pulling him further down into the chair.

“Brian!” 

“What?” Brian answered as if he’d done nothing wrong. “You fit in the chair now, don’t you?”

Justin squirmed a little and then realized that Brian was right. He hadn’t been playing this time. The chair now curved perfectly underneath him. “Yeah, it’s great, but…”

“But what? You don’t like it?” Brian asked sarcastically. “You love this chair. Admit it,” he added with a wink.

“Yes, I like the chair, but this is so expensive. That one over there is only half the price of this one and it looks comfortable as well.” Justin got up, moved to the less expensive chaise and sat down.

“What did I say about the grief?” Brian reminded Justin.

Justin got up, grabbed Brian’s hand and dragged him over then pushed him down into the cheaper chaise. “See, it’s not that different. It’s still comfortable.” Justin leaned in closer and lowered his voice before continuing. “We can still have the best sucks and fucks on this one.”

Brian squinted a glare at Justin and pushed him away. “Ummm, maybe.” He started fidgeting around in the chair with his arms, reaching over his head across the top of the chair then down the sides feeling underneath. He abruptly stopped and stood up. “No.” He moved back towards Frederick and pointed to the Le Corbusier model. “We’ll take that one.”

“Very good sir. Excellent choice. Let me grab an order form and I’ll be right back so we can proceed.”

As Frederick walked away, Justin approached Brian. “Brian, why the more expensive one? I don’t understand.”

“One, because it’s the best which means the cost doesn’t matter. Two, its adjustable. Some of us are vertically challenged, you know…” Another backhanded swat from Justin. Another grin from Brian. “…And three, the other one didn’t have the tubular steel frame across the top or on the sides.”

A look of confusion played across Justin’s face. “What does that have to do with anything?”

Frederick started approaching so Brian just leaned in to Justin and said, “handcuffs,” then walked away to meet up with their salesman, leaving Justin to think about that. “So, Frederick, shall we move on to dining room tables?”

Justin swallowed heavily as new visions began entering his mind. Then he noticed a piece near the chaise and called out, “Brian, wait!” They both turned around. Justin was standing next to a small two-tiered black lacquered table. “I want this too.”

“You do?” Brian asked, not sure that Justin was ever going to get into the fun of spending money or understand his criteria for selecting the perfect furniture. “Why?”

“It makes a nice accent to the chaise. It has the same sleek look to it because the poles are chrome plated and polished, almost the same as the chaise itself. It’s black and it’s small enough to not stand out next to a chair. The focus will still be the chaise, but the table would accompany it. Plus, it’s practical. We need a table near the chaise. You know, to sit stuff on,” Justin explained with a slight smile.

Brian smiled back. He knew Justin had just given his well-behaved, proper upbringing, mature and artistic viewpoint, but the smile told him that his nasty, horny lover was also leading up to something else, he just wasn't sure what. “Stuff?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, a drink, a magazine…” a long pause and wicked grin, “…ice cream, co…”

“Okay!” Brian interrupted before the word condom flew out of Justin’s mouth. “Frederick. We’ll take the table as well.”

“Very good, sir,” Frederick replied not understanding the ice cream reference at all.

Brian turned to look at Justin who was staring at him and grinning from ear to ear. He motioned his head for Justin to come on, and he did. When he approached, Brian stuck his arm around his shoulder and squeezed. “Ice Cream? You’re so bad. That’s an interesting way to determine a need for a side table.”

“You started it. Handcuffs? Now, that’s an interesting way to pick out furniture.”

“You liked that huh?” Brian asked, looking down at the obvious bulge Justin was now sporting. “I knew you’d learn fast. Wait until you see my criteria for picking out a dining room table.”

“I can only imagine.”

Frederick led them to another part of the store where there were several dining room tables of varying lengths along the back wall. Some were traditional wooden tables and some were modern with glass tops. Frederick passed the traditional tables and stopped when they reached the modern choices. “I assume you were looking for something in the contemporary line, Mr. Kinney?”

“Yes, but I have a few restrictions. I do want a glass top, but I need it to be sturdy, not delicate, so that also means it needs to have legs on the outer sides, not a center pedestal.”

Justin smiled in understanding of Brian’s criteria for choosing a table. If they were going to fuck on it, it needed to be very sturdy indeed. The dining room table sex sessions were usually very physical and fierce. A center pedestal would only cause the table to topple over and well, no need to explain what would happen if the glass top didn’t hold up. He shivered and shook off the thought then moved around behind Frederick to watch Brian pick out a table. Justin eyeballed one that he liked but didn’t say anything to see if it caught Brian’s eye as well.

When Brian approached the table with the black tempered glass and the aluminum matte tubular steel legs, he stopped and looked at Justin. Justin returned the look and smiled. This was the table that he had already picked out in this mind.

Frederick noticed Brian’s interest in the table and began telling him about it, “This is the Niki Noir. Our in-house designers design it here at Ambienti Italia. Their designs are usually inspired by the great Italian designers’ other works. I’m not surprised you like this one, it was inspired by the Le Corbusier Pony Chaise.”

Brian chuckled. “Yes, it seems Le Corbusier had a inkling for dark masculine lines and tubular strengths.” Brian walked around the table and felt the glass, pushed down on it roughly, then moved back. “Does it come in varying thicknesses?” Brian asked Frederick. He looked over Frederick’s shoulder to see Justin watching him and he grinned.

“Yes, it comes in 3/8, 5/8, and 7/8,” Frederick answered.

Brian watched Justin as Frederick spoke. He had his index finger and thumb held up and apart at varying widths as Frederick rattled off the different sizes. When Justin settled on the last width illustration he then pointed at Frederick’s crotch and made a face. 

Brian laughed out loud. 

Frederick turned to look at Justin who quickly put his hand down and straightened his face. 

Brian cleared his throat, “We would like the 7/8 thickness, most definitely. The thicker, the better, I always say. Right, Justin?”

Justin smiled innocently, “Umm, right.” 

Brian and Justin continued to stare at each other. The conversation with Frederick about thicknesses was about the table but yet to each other, had entirely different meanings. Both were enjoying the double conversation immensely.

“How about length then? I think six is a little short, do they make them longer?”

"The six foot seats six. You need a longer table for entertaining purposes?" Frederick asked.

Brian, still looking at Justin, grinned as he answered. "You could say that."

Frederick began rattling off the various lengths of the table, eight-foot seats eight and the ten-foot seats ten. 

This time Justin controlled himself with the teasing but seemed lost in Brian’s words about thicknesses and lengths and his own thoughts of him laid out on that long glass table, Brian holding his arms above his head and pounding into him relentlessly. Brian watched him with a smirk over Frederick’s shoulders knowing that Justin was lost in a daydream. “I think the ten foot would be just fine. What do you think Justin?”

“Uh, yeah, ten’s always good,” Justin answered. He moved to rejoin Brian but was still lost in thought, not taking his eyes off the table.

"There's another nice feature about this table that was also inspired by Le Corbusier's chaise," Frederick interjected.

"What's that?" Brian asked without looking away from Justin. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off him or remove the smile that formed on his face when he realized where Justin's head was. 

"It's adjustable," Frederick answered.

"Really?" Brian asked.

"Yes, in height. The frame can be raised for buffet style parties or lowered for more formal sit down occasions."

Brian nudged Justin to get his attention. "Did you hear that Justin? Its height is adjustable. You know what that means don't you?"

Justin's face scrunched up as Brian's question mixed with his thoughts.

Brian turned to Frederick, "Okay, we'll take it. How much is this table anyway?"

"$6,800.00."

Justin gasped. Brian laughed. "Shit, that's quite a bit for a table Frederick, but okay...if it's the best."

"Yes, sir," Frederick agreed.

"Brian, no! That's too much," Justin pointed out.

Brian nodded at Frederick to continue the order and he walked away. Brian turned to Justin and said in a seductive tone, "But, Justin, it's adjustable."

Justin looked at Brian confused. "I know but..."

Brian grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the end of the table. The edge of the glass met evenly with Justin's stomach. Brian repeated himself, "It's adjustable."

Justin looked down at where he met with the table and realized that this was the problem they had with Brian's previous table. A smile formed on his face as the vision he had in his head suddenly switched around and now Brian was laid out and held down with him pounding into him. His eyes glazed over and his dick twitched in his pants and he looked back at Brian who was still grinning down at him.

"Now you're with me," Brian said. "See? Money is no object when you're buying the best to fit your needs."

Justin reached up and grabbed Brian around the neck and pulled him down until their mouths met for a kiss. Brian returned the kiss but when Justin tried to slip his tongue inside, he pulled away and said, "Down, Sonny Boy."

Justin had been so lost in his visions that he had forgotten where they were. When he realized it, he quickly turned towards Frederick. He caught Frederick as he abruptly turned his head back to his clipboard. He had obviously seen the kiss. Justin stepped back and looked back at Brian. "Sorry."

Brian huffed in amusement. "Having fun?"

"Yes, but..." Justin said as he glanced over at Frederick to make sure he wasn't watching. He turned back to Brian, rubbed his hand over the front of Brian's pants and continued, "I really want to find a bathroom or an alley or something. I sooo want to fuck right now."

Another jolt of electricity shot straight to Brian’s dick. "Christ, Justin," he hissed, closing his eyes instinctively.

"I know you want to also," Justin whispered squeezing and feeling Brian's cock harden beneath his hand.

Brian opened his eyes and grabbed his hand to stop him. "I always want to," he said leaning his forehead against Justin's. "But we still need a sofa and a coffee table. Later?"

Justin took a deep breath. "Later," he said disappointed, then added, "let's hurry," as he backed away and walked towards Frederick leaving Brian to will his hard on down on his own. Approaching the salesman in a rush, Justin asked, “Frederick, can we see the sofas now?”

“Of course, right this way.” Frederick gestured to the side of the showroom that was lined with sofas. Justin began walking in that direction backwards, teasing Brian to hurry and catch up.

“Did you have a particular style in mind, Mr. Taylor?” Frederick asked of the nearest customer to him.

“Not really,” Justin answered. “But I think Mr. Kinney does,” he added, grinning at Brian who had finally caught up with them.

Frederick turned to Brian with a questioning look so Brian answered, “My previous sofa was the Schust Knoll white leather.” Not wanting to spend anymore time than necessary to finish shopping Brian got an idea. “Do you have that one? We could make this real simple.”

“I’m not sure we have an exact duplicate since we update our collection every year, but we’d have her current design and I’m sure it would be to your liking.”

Justin scrunched up his nose and asked, “Brian, do we have to get leather again?”

“Well leather is the best. Besides, I thought you were into leather,” Brian said in jest pulling his bottom lip into his mouth.

Justin opened his mouth to respond but then shifted his eyes to Frederick and decided against saying his original thought. Brian arched an eyebrow at Justin’s pause, which caused Justin to close his mouth and grin. He changed the direction of their silent conversation by bringing their thoughts back to the discussion of the fabric. “I was thinking that leather is kind of hot.”

“Leather is hotttt,” Brian said, accentuating the “t”.

Justin narrowed his eyes disapprovingly but then grinned at Brian’s comment. Both turned to Frederick who was obviously becoming aware of all their banter. He had a strange look on his face and neither was sure if it was interest or disgust.

Frederick cleared his throat to break the silence then said, “Why don’t I leave you two alone to discuss your, um, options, then when you make a decision or if you want further information you can just ask?”

Brian looked back over at Justin who was raising his eyebrows up and down and smiling brightly. Keeping his eyes on Justin, he told Frederick, “That will be fine, Frederick.” Then he turned to the uncomfortable salesman and continued, “I know we want the Mies Van Der Rohe coffee table, so why don’t you write that up while we’re debating the sofa dilemma.”

“Very well, sir.” And Frederick walked away.

Brian turned to Justin who he found had approached him and was now standing just inches in front of him. “You were saying something about hot…”

“You’re hot,” Justin purred slipping his fingers through the belt loops on either side of Brian’s jeans, pushing and pulling causing Brian’s hips to twist slightly.

“Yes, I know,” Brian said with a smirk. Justin huffed. “But we’re talking about the leather, the sofa. Did you forget?”

"No. Okay, seriously?" Justin asked. Brian nodded. "Leather's hot. When you sit on it with bare skin, you sweat and it sticks to you. You know, when you're laying down on it and you want to roll over, you have to practically peel yourself off of it before you can turn. And don't even get me started on when you're trying to fuck. Talk about chafing." Justin illustrated his complaint by rubbing his butt cheeks and wrinkling his nose.

Brian laughed.

"Brian, I really am being serious."

"Well, okay but there's no way I'm having an upholstered sofa. It’ll mess up my ambience," Brian said with smirk but still meaning every word of it.

"Hmmm," Justin sighed and began looking around the showroom determined to find a compromise. "Oh, Brian look, this says it also comes in Ultra Suede." He rubbed his hands back and forth over the soft fabric. "Ooooh, feel. You know…suede is just brushed leather. And it's 'ultra' suede which means it's the best," Justin grinned knowing that stating it was still leather and that it was the best was the way to get Brian to agree.

"Yeah, and twice the price."

"But you said money is no object when it comes to buying what fits your needs. Right?"

"Yeah, I guess I did say that." Brian knew he was defeated. He hated it when his own words were thrown in his face but he still wasn't quite ready to give up his 'real' leather.

"Come on. It's so soft," Justin teased seductively. "I could really get into rubbing my bare body on this. Feel." Justin took Brian’s hand, placed it to the back of the sofa that was covered in the soft fabric and moved it back and forth.

"You are a naughty little boy."

Justin grimaced at first, but then decided to blow it off. He knew Brian was just teasing. "And you love it. Admit it."

"Hmmm. Oh, alright. Ultra suede it is," Brian said giving in to his nasty boy, but not wanting Justin to think that it was his seduction that did it, Brian quickly added, "Since it's the best."

Justin jumped up, grabbed Brian around the neck and reached up to kiss him. Brian pulled his hands off him and stepped back. "You really need to quit teasing me."

"Why? Are you getting hard? You want to bend me over, stick your dick in my tight ass and fuck me right here and now?" he whispered seductively brushing against Brian.

Brian cleared his throat and took another step back. ‘Fuck yeah,’ he thought to himself. "No," he lied out loud.

"You're a liar," Justin challenged.

Brian rolled his shoulders to adjust his shirt then wiggled his leg to adjust something else. "Am not," he said with a grin and looked away.

Justin rolled his eyes and walked away, knowing full well the effect he'd had on Brian.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Brian called out as his eyes dropped to watch Justin's retreating ass.

Justin turned around as he said, "We're done aren't we?" Then noticing Brian's eyes dart back up, he added with a smirk, "Hey! What were you looking at?" 

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Stop it."

"I thought you liked me looking at your ass."

"So you WERE looking at my ass?"

"Justin, are we going to play games all afternoon or are you going to help me pick out a sofa?"

Justin's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to refute Brian's claim that it was HE who was the one playing games when Brian's question sunk in. "Huh? I thought we just decided..."

Brian cut him off in mid-sentence. "Justin, unless you want to sit on just a bolt of ultra suede fabric then I suggest we actually pick a sofa for them to put it on."

"Oh right," Justin said blushing and returning to where Brian was standing. "I don't know where my mind was at."

Brian grabbed Justin's hand, pulled it to the front of his pants and said, "I do."

"Hmm, I think that was where YOU'RE mind was."

"Always."

Justin pursed his lips and pulled his hand away. "Hmph, me too," he said giggling. "Can we finish this please? I've had a hard on since you mentioned the handcuffs and my balls are starting to ache."

Brian chuckled. "Well, we can't have that, now can we?" Agreeing to move things along quickly, Brian moved his hand to the sofa right next to them. "How about this one?"

Justin looked at it, wrinkled his nose and shook his head. He then turned and began walking around looking at the different displays.

Brian dropped his head bringing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. Despite his own raging hard on, Justin was the one that was in a hurry to get out of there and now he decided to be finicky. Brian didn't know whether to cry because his hard cock was going to have to wait a little longer, be pissed at Justin for putting the hard on there in the first place or proud that Justin was actually learning how to properly pick out furniture using the Brian Kinney criteria. The sound of Justin's voice jarred his thoughts.

"Brian, what about this one?"

Brian looked up to find Justin standing next to an "L" shaped sofa that appeared to be at least seven feet long on both sides. Brian approached him with a questioning look. "Planning an orgy?"

"Huh?"

"Well, that’s big enough for at least six people so I'm assuming you have something in mind," Brian explained with arched eyebrows.

"No. That's more your style." Justin's comment was dry. He was not amused.

Brian realized that this wasn't an area to joke around about so he explained another way. "Justin, the last I checked, there's just the two of us. Why do we need a sofa this big?"

Justin's head nodded in understanding. He stood in front of Brian, reached his hands up to Brian's shirt and gently played with the buttons, softly tugging on the shirt. He looked up with that innocent look in his eyes and Brian knew he was in trouble. Justin was thinking something mushy or sappy or romantic. 'Shit,' Brian thought. He took a deep breath and braced himself.

"I was thinking," Justin began in his sweet voice, "you like to lie down on the couch and read or watch the news. I like to lie down on the couch and draw or listen to music with my headphones. When we both laid down together on your old couch, it either immediately turned into a fuck session..." 

Brian's brows arched upward. 

Justin smiled and blushed, but went on. "...Or…it felt like we were in each other's way."

Brian's brows lowered as he started to understand what Justin was getting at. As much as they enjoyed each other's company and as much as they loved to fuck, they still needed their own space and that was a hard thing to accomplish in a loft with an open floor plan. If they were going to move in together again, this was something to think about. Justin had a very good point. No longer worried about a romantic notion coming out of Justin, he let out the breath that he'd been holding.

Justin continued when he knew he had Brian's attention. "So if we get this one, we'd each have enough room to lay down on our own side of the couch."

Brian leaned down and kissed him softly. When he pulled away he said, "I like the way you think, Mr. Taylor."

Justin grinned. "I know," Justin answered cockily.

Now it was Brian's turn to backhand a swat to Justin's stomach. 

"Ow."

Brian huffed in amusement. "Okay, so we'll get this one then."

Justin thought for a moment. "I will miss playing footsies with you though and tangling our legs together. So the other great thing about this couch is that when we want to snuggle up together, we can lay in the corner...together."

'Shit,' Brian thought again. Justin had snuck that one in there and Brian wasn't ready for it. He pulled away. "Hmmm, I see. I'll go tell Frederick we've made up our minds." Brian took a few steps leaving Justin shaking his head at his retreat then stopped abruptly. "Justin?"

"Yeah."

"By the way, it's called a sofa, not a couch."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Justin responded. He was about to lunge to swat him again when he spotted something and forgot all about getting even for Brian's snide comment...for the time being. "Brian, wait. Look. This ‘sooo-fa’ has a bar across the back," he said ensuring to accentuate that he had used the correct noun this time. 

Brian turned to look with a sneer then confusion when it dawned on him that Justin had said that it had a bar across the back. "What difference does it..." he started to ask but stopped as he saw his answer.

Justin's body was facing the back of another “L” sofa with his hands gripping a padded bar that ran the entire length along the back. He was slightly bent over with his feet spread apart and his head was turned to look over his shoulders. He stared right at him with a big fucking grin on his face. 

Brian walked up behind him and pressed his dick against Justin’s ass. Justin's breath hitched at the contact. Brian leaned over, moving his mouth next to Justin's ear. "What are you doing?"

Justin giggled. "I have no idea why this bar is here, but I love it. Look, it's even padded and covered just like the cou...sofa. What do you think? You like this one better? This is so fucking hot." Justin wiggled his hips and pushed back against Brian.

Brian stood up, pulled Justin with him and turned him around. He definitely liked this one much better. "FREDERICK!" he called out as he stared into Justin's eyes. His tongue moved to rest on the inside of his cheek. He was so full of pride that Justin had learned the Kinney art of furniture selection. He definitely loved how Mr. Taylor's mind worked and it was making him harder than ever. He wasn’t sure how in the world he was ever going to make it all the way home before he could reap the benefits of their shopping excursion.

Justin was grinning as he leaned against the back of the couch. His arms were at his side with his hands clutching the bar. His hands were squeezing and releasing the bar, kneading the padding under his tight grip. His leg was starting to bend and straighten rapidly at the knee. He was anxious. He was horny. He was about to explode. He wanted to fuck and he wanted to fuck right this fucking minute.

Brian watched Justin and knew he was quickly loosing it. He was too…almost.

Frederick had heard Brian’s call and appeared in a matter of seconds. Noticing Brian and Justin’s staring contest, he asked, “Mr. Kinney, I assume that you and Mr. Taylor have made a decision on a sofa. Would you like any information about your selection? I’m sure that I can provide you…”

Brian cut him off. “No, we know all we need to know about this sofa right here. This is the one.” Brian continued to look at Justin. Their eyes were locked and neither was going to be the first to flinch. Brian added, “In the ultra suede, of course.” Justin smiled.

“Excellent choice, this is our most expens…er, popular selection,” Frederick said. “Have you decided on a color? This is available in white, of course, as well as slate, smoke and sand.”

“Hmm. Color?” Brian chuckled. “I don’t think we gave it much thought Frederick.” Justin huffed in amusement. Still looking at Justin, Brian began with the color selection. “White?”

Justin shook his head slightly. Definitely, a no.

“Slate?”

Justin tilted his head and raised his upper lip as he wrinkled his nose. An ‘I don’t care’ maybe.

“Smoke?”

Justin smiled and raised his eyebrows. 

“Gray, huh? Well, that’s a little different, but okay. Smoke, Frederick. Write it up.” 

Justin was the first to break the stare. “Frederick, could you point me in the direction of the men’s room?”

“Of course, Mr. Taylor. It’s right through those double doors on the left,” Frederick answered.

Justin looked back at Brian shifted his eyes in the direction that Frederick had pointed, gave a little gesture with his head and arched his eyebrows. He backed up a few steps, holding Brian’s look then turned to walk away. 

Brian grinned and watched him go. 

Frederick had caught Justin’s gesture then looked at Brian and watched him watch Justin go. He grinned and let out a huff. Breaking the silence, he asked, “Is there anything else that you wanted to look at, Mr. Kinney?”

Brian turned to Frederick and saw his grin. He realized he was still grinning himself so he flattened his face to a serious, professional look. “Um, no. I think that will do it, Frederick. I think we’re ready for the paperwork. What do you say we get that over with?" He glanced at Justin's retreating body again then looked back at Frederick. "Quickly."

“Very well, sir. I can get it all written up for you.” Frederick continued to smile and Brian was confused as to what that was all about. Frederick spoke again and it became very clear. “It will take a few minutes to complete that, Mr. Kinney,” Frederick said directly looking at Brian, then he shifted his eyes to the double doors that Justin had entered and added, “Ten to twelve minutes, perhaps.”

Brian squinted his eyes taking a read of Frederick’s face. After a short pause, he said, “Hmm, ten to twelve minutes you say.” He knew exactly what Frederick was suggesting and he had to admit to himself that he was very surprised. Especially since Frederick was obviously a breeder.

“Yes, sir.” Frederick continued to smile.

“That’s a long time.” Brian grinned and rolled his bottom lip inward.

“Yes, sir.”

“Very well, then. I guess you should get started. You wouldn’t want to keep us waiting any longer than necessary.”

“No, sir. I’ll be right over there when you, I mean, when Mr. Taylor returns.” Frederick turned and walked away. 

Brian could have sworn he heard a slight giggle as he left. ‘Hmm,’ Brian thought with furrowed brows as he watched Frederick leave. A stirring from his still hard dick made him shift his eyes towards the double doors. ‘Hmm,’ he thought again, but with raised eyebrows this time. ‘Ten minutes.’ And within seconds he had walked the entire length of the showroom, pushed through the double doors and was standing outside the bathroom door.

Brian stood staring at the door for a couple of beats with his hand on the doorknob and a huge smile on his face. He knew Justin was over the edge and what was to come would be fast and furious. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Before he was able to step foot inside the bathroom, a very horny blond grabbed the front of his shirt with both hands, pulled him inside and pushed him back against the wall…hard. Brian hit the wall, knocking the deep breath he had taken out of his lungs with a ‘whoosh’ and pushing an audible “urrgmph” response out of his mouth. 

Justin smashed his body against Brian’s full force, taking his mouth in his for a ferocious kiss. Without any hesitation he shoved his tongue inside Brian’s mouth, reaching for the deepest parts and searching everywhere inside. It didn’t take but a second for Brian to react to the intrusion and return the kiss with the same intensity. 

Justin immediately went to work as they continued to gnaw at each other’s mouth. His foot aggressively reached out and slammed the door shut with a loud bang then his arm reached out to lock it. 

Brian tried to get his hands on the button and zipper of Justin’s pants but Justin slapped them away before he could. He tugged upwards on the bottom of Brian’s shirt, breaking the kiss for only a quick second as the shirt went over Brian’s head. Once he got Brian’s arms up above his head, he twisted the shirt tightly in one hand, tying Brian’s wrists together and essentially pinning his arms against the wall. His chest pressed Brian back and the gnawing and kissing pushed Brian's head against the wall. He was pinned with every part of his body, unable to do anything about it. 

Justin moved his free hand to the top of Brian's pants and made quick work of the snap and zipper. He shoved his hand inside and freed Brian's cock from the tight confines of his jeans. 

The sudden touch shot a jolt of electricity through Brian's body. He felt like he'd been waiting forever to have Justin's skillful fingers wrapped around him even though it'd only been a few hours. He reacted to the jolt with a heavy growl and pushed his head against Justin's to intensify the kiss. Justin let out a moan, more turned on than ever by Brian's counter-attack. He began stroking and jerking on Brian's dick forcefully. 

Neither one wanted to stop the kiss and disrupt the pace but they were becoming desperate for air. Heavy breaths expelled from their mouths as the sucking and tongue swirling of the closed-lip kiss became an open battle-ground of tongue licks and teeth nips. 

Justin released Brian's cock, grabbed the top of Brian's jeans and yanked on one side then moved to the other and yanked again. He was vehement to move things along. He did this a few times and realized he wasn't getting anywhere. “Fuck!" came flying angrily out of Justin's mouth, blowing air across Brian's face. 

Brian chuckled, breaking the kiss. "Problems?" 

Justin huffed and dropped his head to Brian's chest.

"If you release my hands, I could help you," Brian suggested, still smiling at Justin's failed attempt and trying to pull his arms free.

"No!" Justin shot back and tightened his grip. He knew if he let go of Brian's hands things would change rather quickly and he didn't want that. This was exactly how he wanted Brian right now...if he could just get to him. "I want you this way." 

He again began yanking on Brian's jeans and rubbing the bottom of his tennis shoes against Brian's leg hoping the rubber on his shoes would help force the jeans down as well. It didn't work. He was frustrated. His heart was pounding, his dick was rock hard and the one thing that could give him release was right in front of him but yet he couldn't get to it. "They're too fucking tight," he grumbled.

“Justin,” Brian said softly in between short breaths. “We don’t have much time, let me help you.” He was in the same place as Justin and wanted to get on with it. He ground his hips against Justin’s to try to convince him to let him help. He wanted his pants off now. When Justin didn’t respond or release his grip, Brian bucked his body trying to get Justin off of him and snapped, “Come on, damnit.”

Justin looked into Brian’s eyes searching for a clue as what was going to happen if he let go. Brian’s eyes were glazed over with lust…he knew Brian liked to be pushed around every now and then and maybe this would be one of those times. He figured he could release him, get his pants off and then resume his attack. With no other option, and his heavy breaths making him dizzy, he pushed his body harder against Brian and released his hands.

It didn’t do any good, because before he could even get his hands latched onto Brian’s jeans, he was slung full force into the other side of the wall and landed with a thud. “Bri…” was all he could get out before his mouth was covered in an intoxicating kiss. Brian pulled away grinning, reaching in his pocket for a condom, the pre-lubed kind for just such emergencies. 

Justin grinned back, signaling his defeat…or so Brian thought. Then four arms and hands went flailing about getting pants pushed down around ankles and shirts tossed aside. Justin quickly toed off his shoes and frantically stepped out of his pants. Not understanding Justin’s need to be completely naked, Brian kept his bunched around his ankles. 

They went back to the hungered kisses, reached for the other’s cock and jerked wildly. Brian pulled Justin closer to deepen the kiss by wrapping his arm around Justin’s neck, accidentally causing the condom wrapper that was still in his hand to scratch against Justin’s ear. Justin took it from Brian’s hand, pulled away from the kiss, placed the condom between his teeth and gave Brian a wicked grin. 

Brian rested his forehead on Justin’s and panted in his face waiting for him to tear the wrapper open. When Justin left it in his mouth and moved his hand to Brian’s hip, a look of surprise came across his face as he realized why Justin had so frantically removed his own pants and shoes. Being physically weakened by the tight jeans tangled below his knees, he lost his leverage when Justin ducked out from underneath him and pushed him face-first against the wall. With Justin back in control, Brian could do nothing but give in.

Justin ripped the foil packet open, pulled the condom out and quickly rolled it onto his straining erection. He kicked against Brian's feet widening his stance as much as he could with them still confined within the pant legs of the tight jeans. He leaned against Brian, rubbed his sheathed cock along Brian’s crack and hungrily licked and gnawed on the soft flesh of Brian’s neck. He grabbed Brian’s wrists, pulled them above his head and against the top of the bathroom wall. He intertwined their fingers and began rocking his hips, bumping his thick head against Brian’s hole but not pushing in. His breaths were heavy and he was beginning to feel very dizzy all over again. He was so turned on that he felt lost and didn’t have a coherent thought. He nipped on Brian’s ear lobe then whispered in a husky rasp the only thing that came to mind, “Brian.”

Brian leaned his head back against Justin’s shoulder expelling heavy puffs into the air above him. “Justin,” he managed to reply.

The sound of Brian saying his name stilled Justin’s mind. He knew where he was at again and knew what he wanted. “I want to be inside you,” Justin stated in a seductive tone. It was meant to arouse, not ask permission, not make demands.

“Okay. Do it.”

Justin moved one of his hands to his mouth to get it wet then slid his fingers between Brian’s ass cheeks, stopping at his tight pucker and applying pressure.

“Oh, shit,” Brian murmured with a hiss then let out a grunt as Justin pushed his fingers inside and began moving them rapidly in and out. 

“I want to stick my big dick in your tight hole and fuck the shit out of you,” Justin said with the intent to drive Brian wild.

It was working. “Fuck, Justin. Are you gonna do it or keep talking about it?” Brian asked wanting to move things along.

“I’m gonna do it,” Justin answered as he pushed his fingers impossibly deeper.

Brian’d had enough. He yanked his hands free from Justin’s grasp, grabbed Justin’s hand that was between them, pulling the fingers out of him. With only Justin’s minimal spit used for lube it was kind of rough and he growled at the sting that followed the loss. He moved both of Justin’s hands to their dicks, placing one in each hand and Justin immediately began jerking their shafts. Brian reached back up and gripped the top of the bathroom stall. He bucked his hips against Justin and bent over slightly. “Fucking do it then,” he barked. 

Justin released Brian’s dick, flattened his hand across Brian’s lower belly for leverage and guided the head of his dick against Brian’s hole before moving his other hand to Brian’s hip. He took hold then asked, “Ready?”

Brian let out an exasperated gasp and started to snap at Justin again. “Jus…” came out in a growl at first but the pitch changed as Justin pushed through and it ended as a relieved murmur, “…tin.” His head fell forward as he squeezed his eyes shut and took a breath. He moaned with another breath then he was pushing his hips back signaling Justin to continue.

Justin moved his hand back to Brian’s dick. He knew that with all the teasing over the last few hours that neither one of them would last long. His other hand reached for Brian’s hair and pulled his head back. He slowly began pumping his hand and thrusting his hips in rhythm with each other as he nibbled on Brian’s neck. He licked all the way up to Brian’s ear and began taunting him with more words. He wanted to heighten his arousal with visual images in addition to all the things that he was doing to his body. 

“Is this how you want it on the chaise?” he purred into Brian’s ear. “Me, sitting on your cock and riding it nice and slow?”

Brian didn’t answer but the pulse of his dick in Justin’s hand told him his answer. 

Justin picked up speed and began thrusting hard and fast, pulling all the way out to the tip before plunging back in with enough force that his balls slapped against Brian’s, sending shockwaves through both their bodies.

Brian grunted against every thrust and Justin spoke again in between labored breaths. His words alternated with Brian’s grunts. 

“Is this...how you...want it…on the table? You…pounding…into me…pulling on…my thighs…pushing on…my shoulders…as I…slide...in and…out on…the smooth…glass?”

As much as Brian wanted to scream ‘YES’, he held back. It wasn’t like him to call out during sex but it was getting difficult to remain silent. Justin was moving in and out of him rapidly, teasing his nerve endings and putting images in his head of all the things that he had been thinking about all day. He found himself murmuring incoherently and realizing that it being out of his control that actually turned him on even more. He pulled himself closer against the wall making his body unable to give against Justin’s thrusts. Each thrust pushed Justin’s dick deeper, bumping against his insides. He could almost swear that he could feel Justin’s dick push his stomach against the wall from the inside with every thrust. It was an incredible feeling. His murmurs started to form real words. “Ye…s. Just... Fu... Gah... Har…er.”

Justin wanted him to lose enough control that he would actually talk to him when he came. He kept pushing his dick deeper and harder and kept tugging on Brian’s dick faster and with longer strokes. It was getting harder to talk himself, but he continued in a breathy voice. 

“Is this how you want it on the sofa? Me. Bent over with my hands gripped tightly on that bar and my ass pushed out, begging your cock to fuck it. Over and over. Harder and harder. Tell me. Is that how you want it?” 

Justin’s words shot through Brian’s body. He squeezed his eyes closed at the image Justin was describing and his ass clenched around Justin’s cock. The sudden extra tightness hurled Justin into a mind-blowing orgasm. “Oh, God, Brian! Tell me!” Justin demanded as his body shuddered and his dick pulsated and pumped his cum into the condom. His fist tightened around Brian’s cock during his orgasm and his thumb and finger instinctively pinched on the head.

Justin’s voice and shudders mixed with the pinch sent Brian over the edge. He gripped the stall wall with white knuckles, threw his head back against Justin’s shoulders and finally released his voice, “Yes, Justin, Fuck, Yes,” as he spewed himself into Justin’s hand. 

Both men’s legs were weak and trembling from the intensity of their orgasms. Justin relaxed against Brian’s back and held on to keep himself from tumbling over. Brian kept his grip on the stall wall to hold him up as well as the dead weight of Justin’s body against him. They remained silent for a few minutes concentrating on getting their breathing under control and calming their rapidly beating hearts. 

“Fuck, that was intense,” Brian admitted quietly.

Justin tried to laugh, but all that came out was a puff of air and a small growl. When he got his strength back, he started to pull out but did it extra slowly knowing that Brian would be slightly sore. 

Brian braced himself for the exit and took a deep gasp of air. “Fuck,” he said exhaling the deep breath. He winced as Justin eased the rest of the way out. 

Justin removed the condom and tossed it into the toilet. “Are you okay?” he asked as he turned Brian around to face him.

Brian had had his eyes closed but when he was completely turned around and leaning against the wall, he opened them and looked down at Justin. Brian gave a slight smile then said, “Lubricated condoms, my ass.” He laughed hesitantly.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Justin replied sincerely. He wrapped his arms around Brian’s waist and laid his head on Brian’s chest.

Brian laughed again then added a groan for effect. He adjusted his stance and followed it by an “Ow. Hmmm, payback’s a bitch, Justin. You just wait until I get your ass home. You won’t be able to walk for a week.” 

“Brian, are you being serious? Did I really hurt you?” Justin lifted his head and saw the smirk on Brian’s face. He grinned back when he realized that Brian may have been hurting a little bit but was basically just teasing him. “In that case…I can’t wait until we get home to get started. When do you think they’ll deliver the furniture? I’ll let you fuck me on each new piece.”

Brian laughed at his horny lover. “You want to ‘christen’ them all on the first day?”

Justin grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. “Don’t you? What’s the point in using sex to pick out the furniture if you aren’t going to do the things that made us buy them in the first place?” Justin reached for his pants and started putting them on.

“Good point. Come on let’s get out of here. I’m sure Frederick is finished writing up the paperwork by now.”

Justin stopped pulling his pants up and his eyes got real big. “Oh, shit! I forgot. Do you think he knows what we’ve been doing?”

Brian pulled up his pants, zipped and snapped them then went to retrieve his shirt that was somewhere else in the bathroom. “I’m sure he knows, Justin. Would you believe it was his idea for me to follow you in here?”

Justin buckled up his pants and started putting his shoes back on. “No way! I thought you said he was a breeder.”

Brian laughed again. “Breeders fuck, Justin.”

Justin gave Brian another backhanded swat to the stomach. “I know that, Brian. That’s not what I meant.”

“Yeah well, he knew what we were up to the whole time. I think it was rather professional of him to ignore it without comment. Ready?”

“Yep. Ready to get out of here and get home and get fucked,” Justin answered with a smirk as he opened the bathroom door. He brushed his ass against Brian as he walked out of the room.

Brian shook his head and followed him.

As Justin and Brian approached the front of the showroom, Frederick looked up and smiled. 

“How’s the paperwork coming there, Frederick?” Brian asked, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

“Fine, sir,” Frederick answered back in a professional tone. “It’s just a matter of selecting a delivery day then we’ll be done.”

“What’s the earliest delivery date available?” Justin asked eagerly. He caught Brian grinning at him and shaking his head, causing a grimace to spread across his face. When Frederick answered, “Tomorrow morning at 11:00am”, Justin’s face beamed with excitement and he raised his eyebrows at Brian. “That’s the one we want, definitely,” he added. “Right, Brian?”

“Ummm, yes. I believe so,” Brian answered holding back a chuckle.

Frederick filled out the delivery information, getting their address and other information before having Brian sign all the paperwork. When they were all done, Frederick turned to his customers and stuck out his hand. “Thank you very much, Mr. Kinney, Mr. Taylor,” he said as he shook their hands. “It’s been a pleasure and I hope you enjoy all of your new furniture and they give you the ambience that you desired.” He ended his statement with a wink.

“Hmm, I’m sure they will, and yes, it’s been quite a pleasure,” Brian responded, looking at Justin with a smirk on his face.

Justin just smiled back innocently and blinked heavily in the way that he knew drove Brian crazy.

When they got in the car Brian started the engine then turned to Justin, “So, do you still hate shopping, Mr. Taylor?”

“I could learn to like it, I suppose,” Justin tried to answer indifferently but letting his grin give him away. “I do want to be the best homosexual that I can be, so…”

“Hmmm, well in that case there’s one more lesson that you need to learn,” Brian said pushing his tongue in his cheek.

“What’s that?” Justin asked curiously, knowing by the look on Brian’s face that he was hinting at something sexual.

“Interior decorating.”

“Huh?” Justin asked with a scowl, not understanding what that would have to do with sex.

“We have to figure out where everything is going to go in the loft before it gets delivered tomorrow,” Brian tried to explain.

“Oh,” Justin said disappointed, realizing that it was going to be a ‘real’ lesson and not a fun one.

Brian laughed at Justin’s disappointment. “Justin, we have to not only make sure that each piece fits in the intended space but we also have to make sure that the ambience is right for each piece’s intended purpose. Understand?”

Justin looked at him with furrowed brows searching Brian’s face to understand but not finding the answer.

Brian sighed and continued to explain. “Well, wherever we’re gonna put the chaise, I would say we need to make sure that a blow job feels right in that space.” Brian maintained a straight face as Justin couldn’t help but let his lips curl up on the ends. Brian continued, “I would also think that we can’t put the dining room table anywhere that a good rim job wouldn’t feel quite right.”

Justin turned to face Brian with droopy, lust-filled eyes. “I think I’m gonna like interior decorating better than shopping. And you’ve got exactly 19 hours and 21 minutes to teach me,” Justin said looking at his watch and quickly calculating the hours until 11:00am tomorrow. 

“And…we have to dispose of the futon cushion. I think it deserves a proper send off, don’t you?” 

“Definitely,” Justin answered in a seductive whisper. “We better get started,” he added with a grin.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking, Sunshine. Amazing, isn’t it?” Brian leaned in for a soft kiss that quickly heated up. He drew back with a sigh then put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb.

Justin sat back in his seat with a huge smile on his face. “Yep, amazing.”

* * *

Additional Author’s Notes: For those interested in seeing the furniture described in the story follow the links below.

Sofa:  
[http://www.ambientiitalia.com/details.asp?id=51&catid=4&subcatid=7&subcatname=Modern&pict_num=1](http://www.ambientiitalia.com/details.asp?id=51&catid=4&subcatid=7&subcatname=Modern&pict_num=1)

Chaise:  
[http://www.eurofurniture.com/shop/item.aspx?CatID=46&CrumbID=de&ProductID=2607](http://www.eurofurniture.com/shop/item.aspx?CatID=46&CrumbID=de&ProductID=2607)

Side Table:  
[http://www.eurofurniture.com/shop/item.aspx?CatID=46&CrumbID=de&ProductID=2685](http://www.eurofurniture.com/shop/item.aspx?CatID=46&CrumbID=de&ProductID=2685)

Dining Table:  
[http://www.ambientiitalia.com/details.asp?id=215&catid=2&subcatid=5&subcatname=Modern&pict_num=1](http://www.ambientiitalia.com/details.asp?id=215&catid=2&subcatid=5&subcatname=Modern&pict_num=1)

Coffee Table:  
[http://www.eurofurniture.com/shop/item.aspx?ProductID=2782&CatID=56&CrumbID=de](http://www.eurofurniture.com/shop/item.aspx?ProductID=2782&CatID=56&CrumbID=de)


End file.
